Button guiding devices are well known in the art. It is also well known in the art to provide button guides which have adjustable tracks thus allowing for a variation in button sizes. However, when button guiding devices are utilized in combination with rotatable button indexers it is most important that the button is delivered to the indexer with the minimum of hinderance. When the heretofore known button guides are utilized in conjunction with rotatable indexers there have been drawbacks in properly guiding the button into position within the indexer. The problem associated therewith has been that the button is forcibly driven into the button indexer rather than guided thereinto. Moreover, the button guides heretofore known deliver the button into the proximity of the indexers receiving station but these guides have not been able to maintain a constant relationship between the guide track deliverance opening and the rotatable turret position for all button sizes. Due to these drawbacks, the button is not properly delivered to or positioned within the turret and during rotation of said turret it has been known for the displaced button to cause a jamming of the machine. Due to the necessary relationship of the guide track deliverance opening with the button receiving position of the turret it has been made more difficult to properly adjust the heretofore known guide rail whereby assuring positive deliverance for all size buttons into the indexer.